


Zoryl Drabbles

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: A Cop and A Cowboy [3]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Campfires, Cat nap, Cuddles, Drabbles, Duet, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Mario Kart, Nightmares, OOC, Shooting Competition, Singing, Snow Day, Soft Girlfriends, Stargazing, a wild yoomtah makes an appearance, cat pics, in chapter 11 they make an ikea chair!! Thrilling plotlines all round!!!, they're both ooc but thats okay because this is fanfic and fanfic has no stakes, zoryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: Just a collection of short zoryl drabbles that I mainly write on the notes app on my phone at midnight when I can't sleep.I just really like this crackship okay.
Relationships: Meryl Lockhart/Zora Salazar
Series: A Cop and A Cowboy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691752
Comments: 43
Kudos: 21





	1. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship started as a joke and I think it's very quickly become a comfort ship. Idk, I just think the idea of these two together is funny and there's a lot of story potential there. Also it's relaxing to write.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"Yew don't half moan a lot, do yew?"

"Not all of us can hike through the woods at inhuman speed!-" Meryl cut herself off, having run out of breath.

Zora tried to hold back a smile, as she paused and looked down the hill at her girlfriend, who was pretty far behind. Unable to stop herself, she laughed 

"Mah bad, ah fergot yer a city slicker~"

"I am not-" Meryl dragged herself forward and managed to catch up to the other, with considerable effort "-a _'city slicker'._ You're just overpowered."

She glared up at Zora, the evening sun made the forest glow orange, and outlined the cowgirl in a soft, almost magical light. And despite her annoyance, Meryl found herself smiling. The fact that she was dating someone as pretty as Zora never ceased to amaze her. 

Meryl leant against Zora, thoroughly exhausted from their walk.

"Yeah, yeah, sure yew aren't, hun. Dew y'want me tew carry yew?"

She didn't verbally respond, too distracted by her legs which felt like they were on fire, she simply nodded into Zora's arm.

"Okay then!" Like she was hauling a very important sack of potatoes, she lifted Meryl onto her back and started to walk forward at a _properly_ inhuman speed.

"Yew okay back there?"

"Mhmn."

"...yer not falling asleep, right?"

"Noooo? Maybe? You're really comfy." As if to illustrate her point, Meryl buried her face into Zora's neck, and her breaths evened out. "And warrrmm."

"...Yer only getting away with this because yer cute when yer tired."

"And you love me~"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. That tew."

~~~

"Merrie?" Zora shook the other woman. "Meryl, we're here."

"Hm?" Meryl blinked awake. "Oh." She slid off of Zora's back, stumbling as her feet hit the ground. "How long has it been?"

"Eh, not tew long. Yew defini'ely got some good shut eye in though!" 

Meryl glanced around, the sky was fully dark now, a deep inky black that stretched for miles above the treetops, a stark contrast to the streaky flames of the sunset earlier.

She blinked, and properly studied her surroundings, her eye adjusting to the dark. They were in a clearing, _far_ away from the city or any civilization really. Besides what seemed to be an outline of some sort of cabin or cottage a little way away, but it was hard to see when everything was in a blanket of shadow.

It was quiet, there was a stillness in the air that she rarely ever felt, peace away from her home and her job and everyday life. It was quiet, dark and calm. And she loved it.

The only light for miles came from the moon and Zora's tattoos.

Speaking of, the cowgirl had flopped into an old hammock that was tied between two stumps. A hammock of… _questionable_ age and integrity.

"Wha- are you sure that's safe?"

"It is if yer not a coward!"

"Right. And what if I _am_ a coward?" 

"Ah won't let yew fall."

"... Promise?"

"Yew have mah word."

Meryl tentatively sat down on it, pausing, making sure it wouldn’t just tip over, then fully lied down next to (and sort of on-top of) Zora, immediately feeling the warmth of a sunny day seep into her.

"Told yew~"

"God you're annoying. Anyway, why did we treck ages into the forest? Just for the night time hammock experience?"

"Well yeah, that's always a plus side, hammocks are _great_ romantic spots, but also," Zora dimmed her glow down to pretty much nothing, "The stars look real pretty out here."

Meryl didn't reply. She couldn't. Her breath had been taken away.

What she had before perceived as a void was now full of bright lights, twinkling and shining with nothing to stop them.

"...holy shit."

Zora laughed and pulled Meryl closer, if that was even possible. "Yeah, ah thought yew'd like it."

"They're beautiful," Meryl whispered, her eyes not moving from the sky, but shifting rapidly to try and take in as many at once.

"Ah can think a something more beautiful~"

"My cat?"

“Pfft- sure, but also yew~”

“You’re a sap.”

The cowgirl glanced down at Meryl, a soft smile etched on her face. The stars reflected against the medic’s eyes, making them sparkle with a magic that no epithet could provide, and Zora felt her heart beat faster. A part of her wondered how she managed to have someone so pretty and _good_ to love _her._

“Sorry, ah just can’t help it around yew~”

Meryl let out a laugh. “I’m honoured.”

The two stayed there for the rest of the night, Zora explaining all of the constellations to Meryl until she fell asleep to the sound of her voice and heartbeat, both snuggled close together under a worn blanket until the sun began to rise.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my crackship and I get to write the soft girlfriend scenarios. 
> 
> if you liked this, kudos and comment! 
> 
> Even though I'm like 90% certain that the audience for this ship is just Me and Me.


	2. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Zora's accent is the bane of my existence :pensive:

It was winter in Sweet Jazz City, snow was beginning to fall and the wind carried a cold chill that seeped through the thickest of coats and straight into your bones.

And typically, those with sun and warmth based epithets do Not Like the cold.

Zora being one such inscribed.

"Ugh," she sighed, dramatically flopping onto the couch and staring at the snow through the window, "When will it be spring again?"

"Around March, why?" Meryl didn't bother looking up, she was busy stirring two mugs.

“It's tew cold. Can't do anythin' in t' snow. There's nothin' ta hunt, it sucks tew sleep outside, an’ everythin' is cold an wet an disgustin'."

A laugh came from the kitchen. "It's not that bad you know, there isn't even that much snow."

"Where I grew up we never had snow and it was great," the cowgirl grumbled, crossing her arms.

Meryl set the used spoon down in the sink, and opened the fridge, reaching for the whipped cream. "Yes, well where  _ I _ grew up, we had a lot more snow than this. We'd always get snowed in at least twice a year-" she swirled the cream perfectly in both of the mugs, adding a pinch of sprinkles and cinnamon to each one, "-still had to go to school though."

She walked over to Zora, sitting on the arm of the sofa and passing her one of the mugs, which she gratefully took.

"Yew are braver than anybody ah have ever known." Zora took a sip. Hot chocolate. Specifically Meryl's hot chocolate, which always tasted better than anyone else's. Maybe it was the recipe, or maybe it was just made with love. Zora smiled at the thought.

"Of course I am, I have you for a girlfriend."

"Hey! What's that supposed tew mean?"

"You're a widely known and feared bounty hunter, now budge i wanna sit down."

"Yew got me there." She shrugged. "An’ ah'll budge if yew sit next to me~"

"That’s... where I was going to sit anyway? This  _ is _ a two person sofa."

Zora laughed and swung her legs down to the floor, as Meryl sank into the couch cushions and curled into Zora's side, cupping her hot chocolate as the warmth radiated into her fingers.

"So, what're we watching?"

"Ah." Zora grabbed the remote and flipped through Showflix, and pulled up a film. 

A cheesy, winter chick flick romantic comedy. 

"This good?"

"This looks  _ awful _ , it's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i was incorrect about the audience for this ship being just Me and Me. At least like. 4 people like it.
> 
> Thank you, 4 people.
> 
> If you like this, kudos/comment/yadda yadda yadda.


	3. Hold Me Close, Keep Me Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey its me, back at it again with the out of character fics.
> 
> Sometimes ooc stuff is GOOD because its SOFT and WARM and MAKES ME HAPPY.
> 
> enjoy.

The apartment was still. 

Quiet.

Or rather, as still and quiet as a city apartment could be at 3:35am. There _were_ cars outside and the general city ambience, but dulled down in the lull of the night.

The inhabitants were asleep, the smaller one curled into the taller one.

...Until she woke up with a strangled gasp, shooting up, one hand clutching her heart, the other her eye.

Meryl couldn't help letting the nightmare - memory - replay in her mind _over_ and _over,_ the gunfire, the yelling, the shattering, it all happened more than 3 years ago and yet...

_She still hurt._

Every time she thought the pain was getting _better_ the nightmares would come back at full force, mocking her and laughing at her pain. 

And it had been so long since her last one...

Scrubbing any traces of tears off her face, she glanced at Zora. 

Still asleep, thank goodness. 

Strange considering how _light_ of a sleeper she was.

Meryl swung her legs out of bed and stepped into her slippers. She slipped an old cardigan on and crept into the kitchen, the bright lights making her cringe for a moment whilst her eye adjusted. 

Water.

That was the goal.

Her mouth felt horribly dry, and she needed something to at least _try_ to distract her from her trauma. With a shaky sigh, she reached for a glass, filling it with water and staring intently at it.

She didn't move for a few minutes, both trying to push down the inevitable anxiety spiral and the hollow feeling in her bones.

She'd be fine, right? All she had to do was wait for it to go away _enough_ and then go back to sleep, pretending like it never happened. That technique had worked well enough so far.

The water started overflowing from the glass.

* * *

The bed was colder than usual. 

Zora blinked awake, reaching out an arm to Meryl's side of the bed, immediately jumping up when all she felt were the cool sheets.

"Merrie?" She glanced around, voice low and rough with sleep. "Meryl?"

No answer.

Quietly, Zora left the bedroom and silently opened the door to the kitchen.

She sighed with relief when she saw her girlfriend stood there, safe and very much not kidnapped by someone in the middle of the night.

"Meryl? Yew okay there, darlin'?"

Meryl blinked and turned around, hastily turning off the tap.

"Yeah? I'm... fine." She sipped at her water, looking at the floor.

"Are yew sure?" Zora stepped closer, until she was next to her.

"Yeahh-" Meryl started to nod, but she couldn't help the sob and the tears that were begging to form again.

Gently, Zora took the glass from Meryl and set it down on the counter, pulling the smaller woman into a hug.

"Nightmare?"

"Mhm..."

"Dew y’wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..." Meryl mumbled into Zora's chest. "It... It was the eye one though..." She winced at that. Saying it aloud just made it all the more real. 

Well technically it _was_ real, she was reminded everyday when she woke up and looked in the bathroom mirror, when she walked past shop windows, when she stepped in a puddle. The world was constantly reflecting her mistake.

"Yer spiralin’ again."

"Huh?"

Zora leant back and cupped Meryl's cheek with her hand, her thumb tracing over the scars that lined her face. Trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm here for yew, okay?" Zora gave Meryl a small smile. "And ah always will be. Yer always takin’ care of others, let me take care of yew."

Meryl took a shaky breath, then tentatively mimicked Zora's smile. "...Okay,” She whispered. “Thank you" 

Zora placed a gentle kiss on Meryl’s forehead. "Soo, yew ready t' head back t' bed?"

"I think so." Meryl emptied her glass down the drain and set it in the sink. She entwined Zora's hand in her own and they started walking back to their bedroom. "I have work tomorrow after all."

"Nope, no yew don't."

"Huh?"

Zora pulled Meryl into their bed, and they curled up, cuddling together.

"Yer callin’ in sick tomorrow, we're having a self care day."

"I don't think I can-"

"Have yew got any open cases?"

"Well _no_ , but-"

"And you still have that agreement with your boss about your mental health days?"

"...Yeah? I think?"

"Then it's decided!" Zora ran her fingers through Meryl's loopy orange hair. "Tomorrow we're sleepin' in, eatin' pancakes and goi' shoppin'!"

"I guess I don't have a choice in this?" Meryl let out a tired laugh, nestling her head against Zora's chest whilst both eyes drifted closed. 

"Nope!"

"Figures. Goodnight Zora, love you."

Zora smiled, as she let herself doze off to sleep, with her girlfriend safe in her arms. "Ah love yew tew, fruitloop. G'night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my own lil story behind how Meryl lost her eye, evidently so. There isn't a canon way she lost it so yeehaw creative liberty time me thinks.
> 
> Also I got a laptop for my birthday, and i set it up today which means that I now have Editing Power.
> 
> If you like this chapter then comment! They fuel me asdadfdf.


	4. Sun Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wafer is not named after the food.

Wafer the cat padded over to the sunny spot on the floor, curling up and closing her eyes with a soft meow.

Meryl glanced up from the disassembled padlock on the kitchen table and smiled. "You missing Zora too?"

Wafer didn't reply. She was too busy snoozing.

"Of course you're not," Meryl laughed, "you just like the warmth. And Zora isn't here for you to sleep on."

"Meow."

"Aha. Knew it." She stood up from the table and crouched down next to Wafer. "What's so appealing about the sun anyway? Sure it's warm but isn't it too bright?" She absentmindedly scratched behind Wafer's ear.

"Y'know, I think I know how Zora feels when I'm at work. It’s lonely without her" 

“Mrow”

“Of _course_ I have you, I just miss Zora as well. Can’t I have two loves?” Meryl laid down next to the cat, folding her arms on her stomach, her hair billowing out around her head.

The sunshine washed over her, warming her skin up. It was  _ so _ similar to Zora, but  _ so _ different. It was calmer in a way, nomadic, whereas Zora's warmth was more safe and homely. 

"...Huh. Wafes, I'm sorry I judged you, I actually see the appeal now." Meryl let her eyes drift close. "Maybe I'll stay here for a little bit… not like there's anything else to do..."

* * *

It was three hours later when Zora came home. She hung her poncho on the coat hook, along with her hat. Her boots were quickly replaced with slippers and she shuffled into the kitchen, no doubt looking for something to nibble on.

Until she paused, and tried to stifle a laugh at the sight in front of her. She quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping duo. The evening sun had shifted around them, it was certainly less bright, but it was evident why they were there.

Zora quickly made the photo her new phone background. Considering Meryl’s was one of her sleeping with Wafer, it was only fair.

That, and the sight was just  _ really _ cute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Wafer is from my meryl rp blog (yes i have one of those) and i like her a lot because the thought of meryl having a cat is just Really Good and I Like It.
> 
> I've actually drawn her twice!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/lalathelazydaisy/art/Meryl-And-Wafer-846316196
> 
> and
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/lalathelazydaisy/art/Meryl-and-Wafer-2-846372801


	5. Love Don’t Know How to Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i went ham back in march/april and redesigned Meryl, i made her 5'6. I'm like 90% certain that she was taller than Percy back in anime campaign, but Percy is 5'10 in EE which is TALL. gotta have that height difference in there.
> 
> So yeah short (compared to redwood trio and a lot of the ee cast) gf hours.
> 
> This is relevant to this drabble.

Meryl leaned back in her chair with a sigh, eye once more glancing over the case file, which at this point just seemed like a jumble of letters rather than any actual words. It was late. She was exhausted. And yet this case wasn’t going to solve itself.

With a clumsy hand, she reached for her cup of coffee.  _ Usually _ she didn’t drink the stuff, but she desperately needed the caffeine.

Or well, she  _ tried _ to reach for her mug, but it was lifted out of the way.

“Ughh Zora I need to go over this case and I can't do that without the bean juice.” Meryl sluggishly turned to look at Zora, who was standing behind her, pouring the remaining coffee down the drain. “Hey, my bean juice!!”

“That stuff won’t dew yuh no good, rest will.”

“But I can’t rest until I've figured this out! People are counting on me!”

Zora crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

“Ah’m sure they can wait a _ day.” _

Meryl didn’t reply, instead she turned back to her file.

“Look,” Zora sighed, “Yer not gonna get anythin’ done at this time of night, but can yew at  _ least _ look at the file in bed? So if yew  _ do _ fall asleep yew don’t bang yer head into the table.”

“...Fine.”

* * *

As Meryl sat up in the middle of their bed, Zora quickly wrapped her arms around her waist, weighing Meryl down and intentionally making her lean back on the bed. Her head lay on her chest, the size difference between the two effectively pinning Meryl down.

“... _ What _ are you doing?”

“Ah’m sleepin’, what does it look like?”

The cogs turned in Meryl's head, a little bit rusty due to the lack of energy. “...I see what you’re trying to do and it won’t work.” 

“Raiiight,” Zora lazily smiled as she plucked the file from Meryl’s hands, and tossed it across the room and onto the floor.

“Hey! You took my coffee and now you’re taking my file?”

Zora lifted up a hand, and placed a finger on Meryl’s lips.

“Shhhh, ah’m still sleepin’.”

Meryl flushed red.

“I- uh- Work-??”

“Can’t talk about work when ah’m sleepin’, them's the rules.”

“But-”

“Shush.”

Meryl huffed, and laid back, glaring up at the ceiling. She _would_ have glared at Zora, but craning her neck down would be painful, so she had no choice but to lie on the pillow and make the ceiling face her wrath instead. 

“Fine, but I’m still mad about it.”

“Sure, hun.”

“I  _ am!” _

And yet, despite her protests, Meryl found herself drifting asleep. As trapped as she was, the weight of Zora on top of her was actually kinda nice. The case file was long forgotten as Meryl dozed off. Sure she’d see it in the morning, but right now was all that mattered. 

Well, that and Meryl’s health of course.

Zora smiled to herself.

Mission successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend actually came up with this concept whilst we were vibrating over Zoryl together. And obviously I needed to write it. Idk if they'd be okay with me naming them, but i know they're reading this and i just want to say that fREIND YOU ARE WONDERFUL THANKYOU FOR LETTING ME YELL ABOUT THESE TWO IDIOTS WITH YOU I APPRECIATE IT AND I APPRECIATE YOU :'D
> 
> Speaking of, if y'all have any drabble ideas or requests leave a comment and I'll see what i can do lol.


	6. Ah, siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoomtah is fun to write. She's definitely ooc, but still. Fun to write.
> 
> And yes, I absolutely think that she and Zora have a sibling-esqu relationship. Speaking as someone with three of them asdsadfds

Cat Peach passed Iggy as they skidded around the corner, crashing and swerving around stray banana skins.

Yoomtah quickly glanced at Zora, who was staring intently at the screen.

It was the middle of the day, yet rain came down in sheets on the windows of Yoomtah's quarters in the Bliss Ocean HQ.

Zora, with no bounties to take care of or jobs to do decided that now would be a great time to try and finally beat Yoomtah at mario kart.

And it seemed to be working.

Cat Peach pulled ahead as Yoomtah was distracted, Iggy being hit by a rogue green shell.

Yoomtah tutted under her breath, and then smirked as a plan formed in her mind.

"Sooo..." She broke the tense silence.

"Stop tryin tew destract me when ah'm winnin', yooms."

"I'm not trying to distract yoouuu~" Iggy threw a red shell, cat peach blocked it with a banana.

"Sure yew ain't."

They were silent for a moment.

"Soooo... fruitloop, huh?~ :3" 

"UHHAGSHS WHAT-" Cat peach suddenly swerved to the side, crashing into the track's barrier as the green joycon clattered to the floor.

Yoomtah grinned, her plot successful, just in time for Iggy to pass Cat Peach and cross the finish line, winning first place. Like she always did.

"When can I meet her?"

Zora blinked, and turned to Yoomtah.

"Yew can't."

"Oh come onnn, I just gotta, I need to make sure she's treating you right and all that!"

"Ah don't think yew need to worry about that."

"Ugh, fiiineee." Yoomtah flopped back onto the sofa, but something hit her. She grinned, and pulled out her phone, flicking through the photo app.

"She has a really cute cat-" a photo of Zora napping on a couch with a calico cat curled up on her stomach was pulled up. The same picture was Meryl's phone home screen. "-it sure would be a shame if anyone saw the big bad Zora Salazar being cute with her girlfriends kitty cat, huh?"

Zora spluttered. "What?? Give me that!" She made a swipe for the phone, but Yoomtah was too quick, zipping out of the way.

"Hehehe nope! But if you let me meet her then no one will see it~~~"

"Ugh,  _ god _ yer annoyin'".

"You love me :3"

"Ah tolerate yew." Nonetheless, Zora let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, yew can see her, but I have to talk to her about it first, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

It was evening now, the rain hadn't let up, but the cowgirl was now somewhere  _ very _ different than the Bliss Ocean hq.

Zora was sat down on the sofa in Meryl's apartment, watching her girlfriend with amusement as she had to climb up onto the counter to reach the top shelf.

Ah, the endless entertainment a short person could provide.

She was about to go help her, being 6'3 and all that, but a scream cut her snickers short.

Meryl jumped back, stumbling off the counter, Zora darting over and catching her just in time.

"What's wrong?"

Meryl shakily pointed to the cabinet.

...

"What the fuck."

"Hi! :3"

Yoomtah was sitting curled up in the tiny cupboard space.

Meryl peered around from where she was hiding behind Zora (the perks of having a tall girlfriend is that she makes a wonderful hiding spot).

"Why is there a neon pink gremlin in my cabinet??" She whispered to herself.

"You're the fruitloop, right? :3"

"I- uh?? Yes? Zora help?"

Zora sighed.

"Yooms?"

"Yes? :3"

_ "Why." _

"Well you said I could meet her!! :3c"

Zora sighed again. She was doing that a lot today.

"Yeah, after she agreed to it and after I actually, y'know.  _ Talked _ to her about it?"

"You've been here for  _ hours _ though, and I got bored!"

Weighing up the options, Zora rolled her eyes and turned to Meryl.

"Merrie, this is Yoomtah, she's a... co-worker. Yooms, this is Meryl, but you already knew that."

Meryl was quiet, studying Yoomtah for a moment.

"Hun? Yew okay there?"

"...What are Bliss Ocean's hiring standards?" She whispered to herself.

Both of said Bliss Ocean members were silent, until Yoomtah burst out into a spark of giggles.

"Oooh I like this one!" She laughed, hopping out of the cabinet. "Anyways, rematch on mario kart? Your  _ 'darlin' _ is free to join!"

Zora glanced at Meryl, who shrugged.

"I mean, I was gonna make pasta, but I'd be down for that."

* * *

They sat on the small sofa, as the character selection screen popped up on the TV.

Yoomtah had materialised a spare controller for Meryl from somewhere, the standard red one, whilst she took the neon pink, and Zora the green.

The gremlin immediately chose Iggy once more, whilst Meryl went with Daisy.

Zora however, chose Luigi.

"Woah you never pick Luigi!" Yoomtah gasped. ":O!! It's because Merrie is Daisy, isn't it!?"

"No...?"

"Aww you play Luigi for me? Why my love, I'm _flattered."_

Zora rolled her eyes as Meryl leaned into her side, speaking with a dramatic wave of her joycon. 

"Yer both insufferable."

"And _yet_ you always play with Luigi when we're playing, which says otherwise~"

"Please, never team up agains' me."

Yoomtah giggled, as Meryl grinned.

"No promises! :3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that me and my friend came up with! Also they said that i CAN name them and so i shall :3
> 
> It's Birb! And i actually already wrote this in our dms, but i figured that i may as well post it here! With some editing of course, like most of the other drabbles this was written on my phone far too late at night and was full of errors asdasdaf
> 
> Anyway i am once again expressing my love and appreciation for Birb ( ´◡‿ゝ◡`)
> 
> (and??? another artist whom i love drew some fanart of the Sun Spot chapter and i?????? The love is stored in the me????????????? I keep accidentally making my fave artists care about Zoryl????????)


	7. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requsted by A scroll in time:  
> "Also, if im not too late...  
> May I request a Zora , being the soft sappy girlfriend she is, singing a song to Meryl? UwU"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Birb again for coming up with this concept a while ago. (i think. Scrolling that far back in tumblr dms is a nightmare). It's about time i made it into a drabble lol.
> 
> And it was so hard to not make this into a Songfic. This is why we choose widely known songs for our fics no matter how cliche they may be.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VmWkJCpkPU  
> Anyway this is the cover i listened to on repeat whilst writing this.

The cabin was a way out into the woods. Close to their stargazing hammock, and away from civilization. Also known as a very good hideout if your bounty happened to be high enough, and you wanted a break from regular life.

And right now, it was being used for the latter.

A campfire gently illuminated the outside in a flickering light, casting evermoving shadows on the trees. Every so often a burst of embers would fly up, like temporary, orange fireflies.

Zora idly strummed some chords on her guitar, watching Meryl with a smirk, as she attempted to roast a marshmallow without it setting alight and burning.

They were sat on an old fallen log, enjoying the warm night and each other's company. Zora had already made them dinner, and now they _(read; Meryl)_ were making dessert. Or trying to. 

But despite the flaming torches of sugar Meryl kept on creating, both of them were enjoying themselves.

"I give up," Meryl sighed as she ate her 6th burnt marshmallow, "Zora please help, I'm struggling."

"Ah thought yew weren't a city slicker though?"

"The last time I roasted marshmallows was like, 10 years ago!"

"Maybe it's jus’ like ridin’ a bike?"

"I can _assure_ you it's not."

"Well that's a shame, Ah'd help yew but Ah'm busy."

Meryl glanced at the guitar. Zora wasn't wearing her gloves, to make the playing easier, and she'd been strumming and turning it for the past 20 minutes. With the Burnt Marshmallows as entertainment, of course.

"Oh yeah? Busy doing what?"

Zora grinned. "Well ah thought yew'd never ask! What's a campfire without a few songs, right?”

She played a few consistent chords, and then started singing. Her voice was softer than usual, more gentle than the foreboding tone she would usually sing in, which was already a rare occurrence.

_“Wise men say~ Only fools rush in~”_

Meryl blushed, and smiled, sitting up when she recognised the song. She watched Zora in silent awe, enamoured by her voice. The music was as old as time, she’d heard it before, but yet when it came from Zora it was like hearing it for the first time all over again. The meaning became something different, more personal.

As the notes for the second verse played, Meryl smiled, and began to sing.

_"Shall, I stay? Would it be a sin?"_

Zora knew the chords well enough to let her hands work on muscle memory, whilst she glanced up at Meryl, captivated by her voice. She hadn’t ever really heard her sing before, there was no reason for her to, besides from the occasional tune hummed under her breath. She was completely relaxed, which wasn’t all that uncommon when it was just the two of them, however it felt... _different_ this time.

Maybe it was the way the fire seemed to illuminate her hair, making the already bright orange glow, or maybe it was how she smiled as she sang, eyes closed and cheeks dusted pink.

Meryl opened her eye as Zora took the bridge, scooting closer to her, but not enough to obstruct the guitar. 

They grinned at each other, and began to duet the last verse, Meryl taking the higher melody, and Zora the lower.

 **_“Take my hand, take my whole life too-”_ ** they locked eyes, faces moving ever closer, **_“For I can't help falling in love with you~”_ **

Zora set down her guitar, the last note still ringing out, as she brushed some of Meryl’s bangs out of her eyes.

_“For Ah can't help, falling in love with yew~”_

She cupped Meryl’s cheek with her hand, as they kissed in the dying firelight. It was soft, warm. Safe. They had each other, and really in that moment what else was needed?

When they broke apart, Meryl leant against Zora, as Zora wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

“Yew have a nice voice, darlin’.”

“Aww thanks, maybe I’ll use it more if you’re on guitar,” Meryl laughed, and looked up at Zora, smiling.

“Well ah’d better get practicin’ then.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Meryl glanced back towards the fire. It was going out, there were less flames and more grey embers, some still glowing red. The light was significantly duller, however it was still warm.

She let her eyes close for a moment. They’d be going inside the cabin to sleep soon, but here was so cosy, with the fire and Zora…

Zora blinked as she felt Meryl’s weight shift at her side, and tried to stifle a laugh when she saw her fast asleep. 

Soon enough she’d put out the embers with her epithet, and carried her girlfriend inside, laying them both in bed as she curled around Meryl, enjoying the stillness. 

She quickly pressed her lips to her forehead, and snuggled down, and fell asleep with Meryl in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my a level results today. I got an A in media, which means i can write you a mean essay analysing why people connect to certain characters and why shipping is a popular phenomenon in the fandom sphere. Or i could if i actually remembered how to write media essays instead of forgetting everything in march when my exams were cancelled lmao.
> 
> I also got an A* in graphic design, because that is my passion.
> 
> And it's 2:30 am whoOps


	8. Cat Pics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zora is very ooc in this but yeehaw ig lol.
> 
> Also in my mind, Percy and Meryl's desks are set up like Jake and Amy's in B99.

“Your phone is vibrating.”

Meryl glanced down at her mobile that she’d left on her desk, and indeed, it was. It was a miracle that it hadn’t fallen off with how much it was buzzing.

She had just gotten back from Eros’ office, brand new casefile in hand, ready to read through it and actually do her job. 

“Jeeze,” Meryl sighed, sliding into her desk chair and scrolling through the... 34 new messages.

All from Zora.

“What was it?” Percy glanced up from the traffic cam footage she was reviewing on her computer.

Meryl held up the phone to Percy across the desk, a picture of her cat on the screen.

“It’s just 27 pictures of Wafer and commentary,” She rolled her eyes.

“Ah.” Percy held back a smile, before pausing. “Wait, I thought you lived alone? How is that-”

“My girlfriend is sending me them.”

Percy blinked.

“Your girlfriend?”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. I forgot to tell you. I have a girlfriend now.” Meryl set her phone back down, opening her file, praying that Percy wouldn’t pry into  _ who _ exactly her girlfriend was.

She ‘forgot’ to tell her on purpose after all.

"Ah, I see. Does she treat you well?"

Meryl laughed, somewhat relieved.. "Of course she does, she's wonderful. Why, are you planning on giving her a stern talking to?" She leant forward on her desk, resting her chin in her hand with a grin.

“I just want to make sure you’re safe is all.”

“Yeah I know.” Meryl turned her phone to silent with her spare hand, and started to type out a reply. “Glad you’re lookin’ out for me, P.”

* * *

_ I can’t really look at my phone when I’m working. _

_ [Image sent.] _

_ But look at our cat!! _

_ Technically wafer is my cat _

_ Which is why you should definitely be looking at her!!! _

_ Zora. _

_ I’m working. _

_ And I just got a new case so. _

_ :’( _

_ So you don’t want cat pics? :’( _

_ Gonna tell wafes that u don’t love her and that i should be her fave parent _

_ I’m turning my phone off. _

_ WAIT MERYL NO DON’T GO I LOVE YOU _

_ MERYL NO _

_ MERRIE _

_ [Zora is typing…] _

* * *

When Meryl finally got home and unlocked the door to her apartment, it was colder than usual.

And well, it may be Autumn, but it was never this cold, not even when it was snowing outside, unless Zora was feeling…

Oh.

Oh dear.

“Zora?” She peaked her head around the kitchen door. “Are you alright?”

Zora didn’t reply, she sat on the couch, with Wafer in her lap, not looking at Meryl.

“...Zora?”

“Yew ignored mah cat pics, so firs’ of all screw yew.”

Her theory was correct.

“Ah would love it if yew sent me cat pics when ah’m workin’, but noooo yew gotta turn yer phone off huh?” Zora continued, crossing her arms.

Meryl closed her eyes for a second, then sat down on the couch, not quite next to Zora, but close.

“I’m sorry I ignored your cat pics, but I don’t really have the time to review 24 pictures whilst I have a case that needs to be solved.”

“...”

“...If it makes you feel any better, I read through them all when I was on the subway home and I loved them?” She fiddled with her thumbs for a moment. “Also I never actually turned my phone off…”

Zora looked up at that. “Yew didn’t?”

“No, I miss you too much to turn it off.” Meryl tentatively smiled. "And it's not like i hated the pics, they just got a bit distracting when I'm trying to concentrate."

Shuffling forward, Zora buried her face in Meryl’s shoulder, Wafer almost getting squished between the two.

“Ah miss yew when yer gone to, y’know. We both dew,” she mumbled, “...Also ah worry som’tahms.”

Meryl wrapped her arms around Zora, already feeling warmer. “Hm… I think I have an idea…”

* * *

It was the next day, Meryl was busy typing away at her computer, and she glanced at the clock.

It had just turned 11am, or in other words, her break.

Immediately she got a flurry of messages from Zora, all photos of Wafer or Zora taking selfies with Wafer.

Meryl smiled.

She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally i think Percy being fully unaware that Meryl's gf is Zora Fucking Salazar whilst Meryl is doing a not so good job at hiding it is hilarious. 
> 
> Also i feel a bit iffy about this chapter, writing Not Fluffy things isn't exactly my strong point. Anyways communication is key in a strong relationship, even when it comes to cat pics.


	9. Trigger Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! I have no idea how these two would have met, or how they would end up /dating/ of all things. Mysteries within mysteries!

“I feel like this is rigged against me.” Meryl put her hand on her hip as she stared at Zora, who was chucking old cans in the air and sundialing them in place.

“Whaaat? Noo, ah would  _ neva'  _ dew that t’ yew!” 

They were in the forest, a clearing to be exact, and Zora was setting up a bunch of shooting targets for the two of them to compete at.

A few days ago Meryl had excitedly told Zora about how she beat another officer at a target practice competition, winning a dollar in the process.

Which had given the cowgirl an idea.

So now they were here.

Meryl fiddled with the barrel of her pistol, as Zora zipped next to her, her own revolver in hand.

“Okay! There’s 20 cans an’ stuff over there, ah’m gonna time yew an’ see how fast it takes yew to hit all them!”

“...You want to see who’s the better shot by using  _ time?” _ Meryl squinted up at Zora. “This is definitely rigged.”

“Oh come on, ah’m not gonna cheat!”

Turning the safety off, Meryl sighed and stepped forward. “Alright then, but next time we do this we’re going to a shooting range. Tell me when I can start.”

“Next time~?” Zora grinned. “On the count of 3!” She held her phone in her hand, the timer app open, more for Meryl’s sake rather than her own.

“3~”

Meryl took a breath, holding up her gun.

“2…”

Her eye darted around the clearing, locating each target.

“1~…”

Finger on the trigger.

“Go!!”

**_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_ **

Cans flew out of the air and off of the ground, each one being hit with a bullet dead on with a celebratory clang of metal. Birds took to the sky overhead, startled out of their nests, not one of them getting caught in the fire.

The sound had shattered the previous quiet serenity, and as it echoed out into a faint hum, Meryl lowered her gun.

“...Holy shit.”

Meryl turned around, some of her bangs swooping in front of her face. She tucked them behind her ears, out of the way.. “Sooo how did I do?”

Zora stared at her, face tinted red. “Really good.”

“...Are you okay?”

“Ah jus’ realised tha’ ah’v never really seen yew properly shoot before.”

“Yeah? Wasn’t that the point of all this?”

“...It’s kinda hot.”

“I-” Meryl paused for a moment, flushing pink, with a surprised smile. “Thank you.” She switched her gun back to safety and held out her hand for the phone. 

“Sooo… Your turn?”

Zora glanced at the (destroyed) targets, then back to Meryl.

“Yeah ah don’ think ah can top that.”

“W- But you’re  _ you!” _

“...An’ ah have th’ image of yew shootin’ in mah head an’ it’s distractin’ me.”

Meryl burst into laughter. “Aww, I’m flattered. Well if we’re done here, we clear this up then we can go back home and get dinner.”

“...An’ make out?”

“We don’t need to go home for that.”

“Prove it.”

Rolling her eye with a smirk, Meryl pulled Zora down to her level using her shoulders, and locked lips with her. 

They pulled apart after a few seconds, staring into each other’s eyes with a smile.

“So should we clean this up now?”

Zora effortlessly picked Meryl up so that her legs were wrapped around her waist, her arms keeping her secure and from falling.

“Ah think we can wait a few more minutes! If yer okay with that o’course.”

Once more Meryl kissed Zora, this time with the height advantage, and her hands on her face, her fingers brushing against her hair. The kiss was slower, sweeter than the last, time seemed to stop, even without sundial, and in that moment the rest of the world seemed to melt away.

They separated, foreheads touching.

“Does that answer your question?”

Zora grinned.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funner Fact! I think canonically (idk /how/ canonically) Meryl has a deadly aim, except when she's actually working, or in situations where she'd need to use her gun. I asked Lamp (Meryl's AC player) about it a while ago and she seemed to agree, and it makes good grounds for a fic so! Here we are!
> 
> And if not canon, fuck it that's what headcanons are for bby!!!!!!


	10. Pumpkin Espresso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the leaves had started changing colour where I live, and i've been listening to Some Things Never Change from Frozen 2 too much. I have autum brainrot and this is the result.
> 
> also 10th chapter bby!!!!

The smell of coffee lingered in the air for a moment as the door swung closed behind them. 

Meryl cupped her pumpkin spice latte in one hand, and entwined the other with Zora’s, as the pair walked down the street, away from the coffee shop.

The trees lining the sidewalk were turning all sorts of vibrant, fiery shades, the leaves falling like confetti, littering the pavement with bright embers of colour. 

They walked past shop windows, talking about everything and nothing, and swerving past the occasional other pedestrian. A cool autumn breeze drifted through the city, carrying some stray leaves, and gently rustling the fringes of Zora’s jacket.

Neither of them were in their usual work clothes, a poncho and a medic uniform aren’t exactly date-appropriate attire after all.

Zora wore a worn leather jacket, it was a muted brown colour and fringes lines the sleeves and collar. Even without her poncho, she was determined to keep up the cowboy aesthetic. It was cropped at the bottom, ending just above her waist, and as impractical as that was, it looked good. She had a plain white tank top, dark grey ripped jeans, and her regular boots. Boots were probably the least recognisable out of her bounty hunting garb, all things considered. That, and they’re comfy.

Meryl on the other hand, wore a dark brown knitted sweater over a plain skirt. She wouldn't usually wear skirts, always opting for more practical trousers, especially in her line of work, but somedays, you just want to feel cute. And it's not like she'd have to high-tail it after a criminal when she's out of work and not getting paid. She, like Zora, wore her usual work boots. They were grey, and scuffed from years of crime solving, but the leather was worn enough to be equally soft and sturdy. And of course a small black satchel for her wallet and keys.

“Ey, lookit that, Merrie.” Zora waved the hand holding her coffee (strong black coffee with 11 shots of espresso and 1 pump of cinnamon syrup. The baristas were horrified.) 

The pair had reached the Sweet Jazz City Central Park, and she was gesturing to a sign advertising a pumpkin patch a little out of town.

The sign itself was wooden, a typical park sign, weathered and battered with age and the ghosts of flyers long gone.

“Oooh.” Meryl took a sip of her latte. “That looks fun to wander around.”

“Yeah, maybe we can find a real pum’kin to put in yer drink instead of that fake crap they use.”

“Oh like you’re one to talk, Miss Death Coffee,” Meryl laughed as she let go of Zora’s hand for a moment, snapping a picture of the poster, and slipping her phone back into her bag.

_ “Ah _ am class three, ah need the energy.” Zora once more took Meryl’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

They started to wander along one of the paths, the trees thicker and taller here, shades of red, orange and gold falling all around them.

“I don’t think caffeine actually gives you energy, it just stops your brain from thinking that it’s tired.”

“Brains think fer themselves?”

“Pft- What? Yes?” Meryl giggled into her coffee, (which was almost empty, to her dismay,) “You don’t think about moving, right? You just… move!” She absentmindedly kicked some dry leaves as she walked, unintentionally illustrating her point. “It’s like the difference between conscious thought and unconscious thought, I think.”

Zora smiled, her tattoos softly glowing under the concealer. “...Ah was tryin’ tew make a joke, but yer really cute when yew talk about sciencey stuff.”

“I-” Meryl halted, feeling her face heat up. She was still not quite used to someone calling her cute, and she buried her face in Zora’s arm. “...thankyou…”

Chucking her now empty cup into a nearby rubbish bin, Zora leant back a bit, brushing some of Meryl’s bangs out of her face. “Ah’m jus’ sayin’ what ah see!”

“You’re gonna be the death of me one of these days,” Meryl mumbled, face still very much red.

“Ah certainly hope not.” Zora wrapped her arm around Meryl’s shoulders, in a stereotypical couple hugging-whilst-walking way. “Ah love yew tew much fer that.”

Meryl glanced up at her, a smile etched on her face, and she wrapped her own arm around Zora. She leaned into Zora’s side, and they started walking back again.

“Yeah yeah, love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lil more descriptive than my usual style. Still sappy though. Hope y'all liked it!!
> 
> (also shoutout to another friend who translated some of the words into Zora for me, and gave me the idea for Zora's outfit! Mist i appreciate u. godspeed u funky lil artist)


	11. Build it up with wood and screws, my fair lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisexuals go to Ikea and make a chair, the fic.

“Hm.” Zora put her hands on her hips as she glanced at her small car, and back to the flat pack box. “Ah don’ think this’ll fit.”

“It will if you believe hard enough.” Meryl sipped her cheap bistro coffee, amused.

They were standing outside of Eykea, a homeware store, having finished a few hours worth of shopping. For one item. And some bonus snacks from the small food shop by the checkout.

Even someone with a time epithet wasn’t immune to the weird time dilation that happens in Eykea.

One of Meryl’s dining chairs had snapped, and it needed replacing. Her niece had visited (or rather she was babysitting for her brother due to some unexpected overtime), and the small Lockhart had a knack for swinging back on chairs. This time however, she swung too far back, both falling down (unharmed) and breaking the chair in the process (very harmed.) 

Zora wasn’t there when it had happened. And from Meryl’s later recount, she was both glad and disappointed she missed it. She hated kids, but the thought of one tipping over backwards was funny. 

Only a little though. 

Despite not meeting her (and not _wanting_ to meet her), Meryl’s niece was still. Well. Her niece. Family and all that. She probably wouldn’t be too impressed if Zora started laughing.

“Th’ car’s too small!”

“Have you tried putting down the back seats?”

“Tried what now.”

“Good grief-” Meryl stifled an apologetic smile. “You can make the back seats flat to make the boot space bigger. There should be something to pull, a lever or ribbon or something. Haven’t you read like. The car’s manual?”

“The car has a manual?” Zora muttered to herself, digging around the trunk until she found a lever. She pulled it, and just as Meryl said, the back seats lowered. “Huh! Well then!” She slid the box into boot and closed the door. “Ah guess that worked.”

“How did you get a driver’s licence again?”

“Illegally.”

“I suddenly feel less safe.”

“If yer wearin’ a seatbelt, yew’ll be fine.”

* * *

“Hey can you pass me one of those long screws?”

Zora looked at the meticulously organised pile of Metal Things, Screws and Brackets. 

“...This one?”

“Yep!”

Meryl inserted the screw, attaching the wooden parts together from where she was sat, crossed legged on the floor.

The instructions were next to her, already read at least 10 times, and she constantly glanced back at it to make sure what she was doing was right. 

Zora wasn’t really helping much, simply passing Meryl what she needed and watching her in content. She never really liked following instructions anyway, usually doing things her own method.

She smirked when she saw Meryl trying to screw two pieces together, whilst simultaneously trying to hold them in place. 

“Yew need some help there, darlin’?”

“Huh?” Meryl blinked and looked up, snapped out of her concentration. “Oh! Uh… yes?”

Zora laughed as she scooted closer to Meryl, taking the parts and keeping them steady. “It’s okay tew ask fer help, y’know?”

“I know,” Meryl mumbled as she focused on the screw, “I’m just kinda used to making these sorts of things on my own.” She leant back, and Zora let the pieces go. They stood sturdy. “Except my wardrobe. I had to get Percy’s help for that.”

“Percy as in Eyebrows?”

“Yep! It only took us like an hour.”

The cowgirl held up the next piece, as Meryl methodically screwed them in place. “Why’m ah not surprised that she’s good at makin’ furniture.”

“Because she’s Percy, duh.”

* * *

Around half an hour later, the new chair stood in the kitchen.

“Well ah think we did a pretty good job!”

“Mhm!” Meryl tapped it with her foot. “I nominate you to test it first, though.”

Zora glanced down at Meryl for a moment, before sitting down on the chair. “The sacrifices Ah make fer love.” She wiggled a bit, and the chair didn’t break. Always a good sign. 

“Well would’ya lookit that! We did it!”

“Let’s just hope that it manages to withstand the wrath of a 5 year old.”

Hopping off of the chair, Zora wrapped her arms around Meryl’s shoulder. “Eh, it’ll be fine, as gross as kids are, yer niece probably learnt her lesson.”

“You haven’t met my niece, she’s absolutely going to break another chair.”

Zora put the seat in the empty gap under the table. “We can jus’ make another. Bonding time. Couples who make furniture together, stay together.”

Meryl laughed. “I don’t think I’ve heard of that one, but sure.” She wandered into the kitchen, pulling out the snacks they had bought from the bag. 

Cinnamon buns. 

A classic.

“Anyway, I think we deserve these after our hard work.”

Immediately, Zora was behind Meryl.

_“Yew are so right.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meryl's niece is not a canon ac character. Neither is her brother. But ya girl can pepper in some extra lockharts for plot purposes.
> 
> I actually have a wip with her niece as a prominent character in it, don't know when it'll get finished, but it sure does exist!
> 
> anyway yeehaw hoped you liked this chapter lmao because it sure was a doozy to write


End file.
